1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary road barrier, of the general type commonly used to separate traffic lanes from construction lanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete barriers commonly known as "New Jersey" type barriers are very commonly used in many parts of the world. These concrete barriers act as physical barriers to vehicles, to prevent them from veering off the driving lanes into lanes where road construction or repair is under way. However, being of concrete, the barriers are very heavy, and require heavy equipment for handling, installation, and removal. This results in high cost, since more equipment and more time is required, and of course the barriers themselves are a significant expense. Also, due to the handling difficulties, installation and removal may impede traffic for longer than is necessary, which may have safety consequences.
Plastic substitutes for the concrete barriers do exist. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,759 (Skalle), 4,681,302 (Thompson), and 4,946,306 (Yodock). See also U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,691 (White), which shows a hollow, stackable barrier, with a bladder which may be filled with water to weight the barrier down.
Needless to say, these plastic versions are much lighter and easier to handle than their concrete predecessors. However, despite this, there remains a need for an effective and inexpensive plastic barrier which can be easily supplied with ballast means, which preferably can be installed and removed by one person, and which can be efficiently and conveniently transported and stored, as well as offering other advantages.
It is of course recognized that a plastic barrier cannot serve as a substitute for a concrete barrier to provide a long-term, permanent barrier which will prevent traffic from crashing through from one area to another. However, as a temporary barrier or lane divider, plastic barriers are very useful. They are more effective than pylons, for example, since they appear to be more substantial, and therefore act as a psychological barrier, if not necessarily a true physical barrier.